


We've Waited So Damn Long (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Fifteen: We’re stuck in different cities so we won’t be together for Christmas. We end up talking on the phone for hours to the annoyance of our family members.“I was too use to sharing a dorm with you, I miss you so much.”





	We've Waited So Damn Long (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> modern! hogwarts au? y e s p l e a s e 
> 
> title is from collar full by panic! at the disco
> 
> this series is turning into really short drabbles?? but i really like it + it's helping me keeping my sanity, i'm not use to writing this much, especially to a ship i've recently gotten obsessed with.

“Padfoot, come downstairs already!”

Sirius covered the receiver of his smart phone, muffling out the “No James, I’m talking to my dear Moony!” from Remus, who was listening on the other end. He snorted and smiled fondly, waiting a moment as he heard the two bicker, only being able to hear his boyfriend’s side of the argument. Finally, he was addressed again. “Hey, I’m back.”

Remus snorted again. “You should probably do whatever James is asking you to go.”

Sirius groaned, flopping back onto his bed and forcing himself to look up at the band posters on the roof of his room. “But he’s asking me to come downstairs, which means I have to stop talking to you.” His last word was droned out, adding a begging affect. Remus could imagine Sirius looking at him with puppy eyes as he listened.

He hummed, the sounds sending shivers through Sirius, even if it didn’t sound the same through the phone. “Well, I might take my words back then,” he admitted, quickly speaking again before Sirius could make an egotistical comment about Remus liking him too much (which would probably be somewhat true, though Remus would never admit it), “It’s not my fault if he kills you tomorrow though.”

Sirius snickered. “If I get to talk to you, it’s still worth it. I was too use to sharing a dorm with you, I miss you so much.”

Remus felt his face flush as he heard the confession, and he couldn’t help the bubbling giggle as he grinned. “Yeah, I miss you too Siri.”


End file.
